The Doctor's Wife His first Wife
by Rockondudes95
Summary: What was his first wife like? How did they meet? Short one-shot just fluff no point really :p


**Okay so... For those of you who wanted to read Doctor Emma, I'm sorry but I've canceled it, the storyline wasn't very strong, BUT the show must go on! Thus I had this idea while I was watching season six of the Doctor Who series. Now remember that I have not watched classic who nor have I finished through season six yet, but i have researched up what I could about the doctor's life before he left with Susan. Like his wife and such. I wanted to know about his past thus this was created!**

**Copyright: Sadly I don't own Doctor Who or the characters :/ **

He was only eight when he first met her.

The Doctor sighed and looked up into the sky. His head was throbbing at the thought of the day's events. He'd felt ashamed for running away from the time vortex, but now he was only happy that he felt more or less the same as before unlike Koschei who had been acting weird since.

He listened as his parents moved about their home, their whispering was calming his headache. He'd almost been lulled to sleep when a soft sniffling sound cut through the air. The Doctor bolted up and turned his head looking for the source of the sound, a little girl about his age sitting on the ground, leaning against her own house. Her eyes were closed, but the tears fell freely down her cheeks.

The Doctor stood up and walked over to the girl, a sudden curiosity in why she was crying. He sat across from her and tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes shot open and her head snapped to the boy across from her. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sniffed.

"What do you want?" She asked with as much attitude an eight year old could muster.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, his large brown eyes wide. The girl gave him a look and sniffed again, her nose clearing slightly.

"'Cause." She folded her arms against her chest and narrowed her eyes. The Doctor smiled at her, his interest growing in the girl before him.

"Can I guess?" He asked and she thought about it, her face turning up a little.

"Yes."

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked around then back at the girl.

"You're new here, I've never seen you before. Are you crying because you miss your home?" He asked and the girl nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Everyone calls me Arella. You?" Arella looked curiously at The Doctor.

"Call me The Doctor." She nodded, her dark brown hair falling into her face. The Doctor smiled at her and she smiled back, a sight that he hoped he'd see more often.

After that the two became inseperable even when they were put into different colleges the next day. They always found time to be with each other, their personalities mingling and shaping one another as they aged.

"Oi! You're going to become a renegade just like the others! You're going to leave me sooner or later!" Arella spoke quickly, her voice catching slightly at the end.

The Doctor shook his head, they'd had this conversation thousands of times, but he was sure he had the solution for it this time, his hand gripping a small item in his pocket.

"I've already told you that I won't leave you, Ara. If I leave Gallifrey, you're coming with, no if's and's or but's." He studied Arella who watched him closely.

"You're up to something. What are you up to?" She asked, her voice becoming less shrill and more serious.

The Doctor shrugged and shook his head slightly.

"I'm not up to SOMETHING, just a thing... Maybe not such a thing as a special thing. Perhaps a big thing! I'm hoping any way..." He began to ramble. Arella rolled her eyes and put her finger to his lips, silencing him. He gulped at the touch.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" She whispered and he smiled a smile that made her stomach turn. He fell to one knee and pulled the object from his pocket, an earth custom that had always fascinated Arella. She sucked in a breath.

"Arella... I never plan on losing you even if I were to go renegade. I'd burn suns, stand in front of death just to make you happy." Arella took a deep breath, tears streaming down her face. "Will you, Arella, be my wife? You know me the best, you've always stood beside me no matter what and even when you thought I was leaving forever." She nodded quickly and pulling him up onto his feet and threw her arms around him.

"You rambling, mischeivous, Time Lord. Of course I will!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. She hit him in the arm and he chuckled.

"What was that for?!" He excalimed, backing up a little. He watched his friend as tears ran down her face like they had when they first met.

"'Cause I love you, you fool!" He put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him to her, their lips crashing into one another.

"And I love you my dear."

**Like it? Then read and reviewwwwwww~! :D**


End file.
